Ezra Mason
Ezra Alexander Mason (c. 17 March, 1981) is the pure blood child of the Masons, the famous Aurors known for their talent for tracking down high-level criminals. Ezra is an only child and is currently a fifth year student in Hufflepuff at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Biography Ezra is the only son of the famous Aurors and Dark Wizard trackers, the Masons. However, due to their untimely deaths at the hands of Antonin Dolohov, Ezra was raised by his father's brother and his wife. Childhood His uncle and aunt were Muggles, but were informed by the Minister of Magic of the cause of Ezra's parent's deaths. Ezra was kept in the dark about their true cause of death until he received his letter from Hogwarts. He was about to turn the offer down, unable to say goodbye to his friends, when his aunt and uncle told him about his parents. Enraged, Ezra acccepted the invitation to attend Hogwarts, promising to himself then and there that he would track down and kill Dolohov at all costs. That night, Ezra snuck out, unable to sleep. Wandering around a nearby park, he let his thoughts run free, thinking about the lifestyle he was to pick up come school time. His thoughts drifted back to his parents for the umpteenth time that day, his emotions becoming more and more unstable with each passing moment. That was the first night of many that Ezra turned into his animagus form; a grey, brown, and white wolf. Scared and confused about what happened, he rushed home and rested under a tree until morning came, when he turned back to his human form. In Muggle school, Ezra was the most popular kid in school. He was also the class heart-throb. He is kind, athletic, sympathetic, funny, smart, and charming. He is well liked by almost all that meet him. Fifth year (1996-1997) Ezra began his 5th year at Hogwarts just the same as everyone else. To him, it seemed like it'd be just another year. He had the same friends, the same status and grades in school, and was still one of the more popular kids. He had been feeling strangely different, for an unknown reason, starting with the night he met Lavender Brown on top of the astronomy tower. Though she knew that he had a girlfriend at the time, she kissed him. Ezra turned her down as gently as he could and felt horrible for having to do this. Ezra had, since the day he found out about his parent's deaths, held in his anger. However, he felt like exploding at anyone who did anything wrong. Having to hold his rage back, he began to feel like he was collapsing under the weight of everything. On top of this, he received an owl in early December from his uncle, stating that his girlfriend was seen on a date with another boy. Hoping to find a spell or potion to make himself feel better, he scoured the library. There, he once again met Lavender Brown, who he had begun to have feelings for since their first meeting. He took he away from the library at once and kissed her, beginning their relationship. A bit before the Yule Ball, Ezra gave Lavender his virginity happily. For Christmas, Ezra had asked to meet Lavender in the courtyard to give her her present. It was there that Lavender told Ezra that she had kissed another boy, Rowan Hastings, and that she was going to date him instead. Throwing his gift on the floor, Ezra turned into his animagus form and ran away to the forest. Another tragedy soon befell him, with the disappearance of his 1st year cousin, Lucia Wentz, and her best friend, Cody Warner. Together with Cody's older brother, Clay Warner, Ezra worked sleeplessly for weeks. Clay would eventually give up the search, but Ezra wouldn't. Ezra, though hurting whenever he sees her, maintained his friendship with Lavender. He is often her metaphorical shoulder to cry on, and she, his. He tries to avoid talking about her current boyfriend, Rowan, as much as possible. Lavender reveals that he often calls her things, such as 'slut', and that Lavender agrees with him, much to the dislike of Ezra. Physical Description Ezra is average height for his age. He is surprisingly well built, and uses his strength, accuracy, and athleticism by playing as a beater for the Hufflepuff quidditch team. He has light skin, blue eyes, and average-length wavy brown hair. He is generally regarded as good looking. Personality and Traits Ezra is a kind, smart, funny, charming, and gentle person. He has a very forgiving nature and would put his life on the line to protect his friends if he needed to. He cares for those with good hearts and feels a great amount of pity for anyone who doesn't. He feels extremely guilty about bad things that happen to people, even if they are out of his control. Friends mean everything to Ezra, a fact that he doesn't hide. However, he isn't as happy as he might let on. He is filled with rage about the deaths of his parents and seeks revenge on their killer. Magical skills and Abilities Ezra is a powerful and bright wizard. He can produce a powerful patronus that takes the shape of a wolf. He is also a secret animagus, who takes the form of a grey, brown, and white wolf. He plans to keep this to himself in case he can use it to both track and attack Dolohov in the future. Relationships Muggle Girl Ezra began dating a Muggle girl during the Christmas break of his 4th year at Hogwarts. They maintained a long distance relationship until early December of his 5th year at Hogwarts when he received a letter from his uncle stated that she was seen dating another boy. Lavender Brown Though they shared a kiss in late September, Ezra and Lavender didn't begin dating until December, after Ezra broke up with his girlfriend because she was cheating. Lavender was Ezra's first love and he gave her his virginity willingly. She broke up with him, however, after kissing Rowan. Leaving his Christmas present for her behind, Ezra ran away and wasn't seen in school for a few days. Trivia and Quotes *Ezra is portrayed by Dave Franco